A vaccine against West Nile Virus would provide a public health benefit by preventing infection and disease by this virus. Genetic vaccines (DNA) expressing different proteins associated with the virus, including core (C), pre membrane (PrM) and envelope (E) have been investigated for their protective effects. Mechanisms of infection and immune correlates of protection were also studied.